


Кольца Сатурна

by Scheinbar



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо Макмилан отправляется в обсерваторию, но находит не совсем то, чего ожидает. </p>
<p>Фик написан только ради желания хоть как-то откомфортить Джо после первого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольца Сатурна

Джо добрался до обсерватории поздно вечером, практически ночью. Купол возвышался на холме и тускло блестел в лунном свете. Жилой дом стоял внизу у самой дороги, огороженный старым, но еще крепким деревянным забором. Джо подошел к калитке и облокотился на нее, осматривая двор и дом. 

Из будки лениво выбрался пес и глухо зарычал, глядя на Макмилана. Джо услышал шаги в доме, через мгновение на крыльце появился бородатый мужчина с ружьем. 

\- Эй, я пришел с миром! – Джо поднял обе руки в воздух, показывая, что безоружен. Он не предупреждал смотрителя о своем приезде, но сейчас подумал, что это наверное все же стоило сделать. 

\- Какого тебе здесь надо? – Недружелюбно отозвался мужчина, поднимая ружье. 

\- Меня зовут Джо! 

\- Какого тебе здесь надо, Джо? – Мужчина подумал и опустил ружье, но открывать калитку не спешил. 

\- Я бы и сам хотел это знать. Пару дней назад приехать сюда показалось отличной идеей. 

\- Ты пришел пешком? – Мужчина спустился с крыльца. 

\- Машина осталась на заправке. 

\- А если бы я не пустил тебя? – Он открыл замок и Джо вошел во двор.

\- Я надеялся, что пустишь. 

\- Ричард. – Смотритель протянул руку и Джо пожал ее. 

В доме было две комнаты и кухня с маленькой кладовкой. Одна комната была набита приборами и оборудованием, вторая была жилой. Ричард отправил Джо на задний двор к бочке с водой, а сам бросил на сковороду холодную вареную картошку из холодильника и несколько сосисок. 

\- О, спасибо. – Джо оглядел тарелку перед собой и устроил полотенце на плечи, чтобы вода с волос не натекала на одежду. 

\- Тут нет мишленовских звезд. – Ворчливо отозвался Ричард и разлил по чашкам кофе. 

\- Разве я выгляжу как тот, кто их ожидает посреди леса? – Джо развел руками.

\- Вообще-то именно так ты и выглядишь. – Ричард спрятал улыбку в кружку, стараясь не рассмеяться от выражения растерянности, появившегося на лице Джо. Этот парень ему понравился. Ричард специально уехал сюда, далеко от людей, но, кажется, с Джо он бы поладил. Тем более, что он явно не задержится дольше, чем на несколько недель. 

\- Ну, так зачем ты приехал? – Ричард дождался, пока Джо закончит с едой и начал расспрашивать, - Ищешь просветления? Хочешь курить траву и пытаться слиться с природой? 

\- Нет. – Джо глотнул кофе и облизнул губы, - На самом деле мне кажется, я крупно облажался. 

\- Зализываешь раны? 

\- Что-то вроде того. 

\- Хорошо. – Ричард собрал тарелки и вместе со сковородкой сложил их в таз на угловом столе. – Принеси воды. – Он протянул Джо ведро. 

\- Я думал, ты отправишься смотреть на звезды или что-то вроде того. – Заметил Джо, наблюдая за тем, как Ричард моет посуду и расставляет все по своим местам. – В мантии и остроконечной шляпе со звездами из фольги.

\- В основном я слежу за приборами. – Ричард вытер руки и снова сел за стол напротив гостя. – Тем более, сегодня облачно. Но да, иногда я смотрю на звезды. – Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Если хочешь здесь жить, тебе придется слушаться моих указаний. Не думай, что это курорт, парень. Надеюсь, ты взял спальник, кровать у меня одна.

\- Черт, - Джо закатил глаза. Пару дней назад это все и правда казалось хорошей идеей. 

\- Я дам тебе запасной матрас. – Ричард вытащил сверток из под кровати. Отличной, большой кровати, на которой они бы легко поместились вдвоем, о чем с грустью подумал Джо. 

Даже через десять минут этот матрас не стал удобнее. Джо ворочался, пытался расправить спальный мешок и одновременно закутаться в него. От матраса слегка пахло сыростью, да и вообще по полу тянуло прохладой. Джо чувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. 

\- Долго ты собираешься ворочаться? – раздался сердитый и сонный голос Ричарда с кровати. 

\- Это не матрас, а орудие святой инквизиции! – прошипел Джо, - На нем хоть раз кто-то спал? 

\- Гостей у меня не было. – Ричард подкатился к краю и свесился, глядя на Джо, - Так ужасно?

\- Я шел около десяти часов и жутко устал, но все равно не могу уснуть. Это может считаться ужасным? 

\- Залезай. Хрен с тобой, залезай на кровать. – Ричард перевернулся на спину, стараясь не смеяться, глядя на то, как Джо, закутанный в спальный мешок, с грацией слона перебирается в кровать. 

\- Боже, какой кайф! – простонал Джо, устраиваясь на подушке, чувствуя тепло Ричарда.

\- Легко тебя удовлетворить. – Заметил Ричард и прикусил язык, надеясь, что Джо не обратит внимания на двусмысленность фразы. 

\- Не так легко, как тебе может показаться. – Фыркнул Макмилан и повернулся на бок. Ричарда практически не было видно в темноте. – Я и забыл, как темно бывает ночью за городом. 

\- И тихо. Ну, до твоего приезда. 

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. – Джо легонько пихнул его кулаком в бок и повернулся к нему спиной. 

Утром Ричард обнаружил себя лицом в чьи-то волосы. Он собирался было вскочить, но память вовремя напомнила ему о том, кто лежит с ним рядом. Приоткрыв один глаз, в сером утреннем свете он обнаружил, что Джо практически полностью переполз на его подушку, а Ричард, вместо праведного возмущения, обнимает его. 

\- Вставать? – сонно пробормотал Джо, разбуженный Ричардом. 

\- Рано. Спи. – Ричард закрыл глаза, собираясь поспать еще. Джо в его руках был теплый, как печка, и лежать, обнимая его, было совершенно замечательно. 

\- Почему ты со мной возишься? – внезапно спросил Джо. – Это же не нормально, впустить незнакомого мужика в дом и в постель. 

\- Если незнакомый мужик не даст мне поспать, я его точно выкину. – Ответил Ричард.

Через неделю Джо окончательно привык к этому. Он помогал Ричарду следить за обсерваторией. Носил воду из ручья недалеко от дома, готовил еду. Пару раз Ричард брал его ночью к телескопу, но до выходных погода не позволяла провести наблюдения. Наконец тучи ушли и холодное осеннее небо расчистилось. 

\- Смотри. – Наконец сказал Ричард, после того, как долгое время что-то настраивал. 

\- Что там? – Джо прильнул к объективу, - Что? 

\- Сатурн. – Ричард держал ладонь на его спине, наблюдая за Макмиланом. 

\- О, Сатурн. – Джо улыбнулся, продолжая рассматривать планету, - Ну привет, красавчик. 

\- Его можно увидеть и без телескопа. Он очень яркий. 

\- Везет ему. – Джо поднялся и повернулся к Ричарду. Он хотел что-то спросить у него, но в этот момент мужчина поцеловал его. 

\- Мой любимый вид урока астрономии, - Макмилан улыбнулся и положил руки на плечи Ричарда. 

\- Ты знаешь, что в двадцать первом году, кольца Сатурна стали в профиль, и люди подумали, что они исчезли. Была такая паника, все ждали, что они летят к Земле и упадут на нее. 

\- Вот отстой.

\- И не говори. – Ричард еще раз поцеловал Джона, - Но они были на месте. 

\- Я чувствую какую-то тонкую метафору. 

\- Ну, может быть. 

Еще несколько дней Ричард не позволял себе ничего большего, чем поцелуи. Нельзя сказать, что Джо был недоволен, ведь поцелуи ему нравились. 

\- Это что, какой-то вид гуманитарной помощи? – Спросил он в один из дней, после того как Ричард отпустил его. У Джо немного кружилась голова, ослабели коленки и крепко стояло. 

\- Тебе нужна гуманитарная помощь? – Ричард наклонился, собирая бумаги, которые он уронил, когда прижал Джо к стене. 

\- Нет, мне бы больше хотелось, чтобы меня трахнули уже. – Джо собрался сказать что-то еще, но напоролся на тяжелый взгляд Ричарда и умолк. 

\- Что, ты думаешь, ты сейчас делаешь? – Тихо спросил он. – Ты приехал, втерся в мою жизнь. Конечно, я и сам тебя пустил, но это не означает, что я позволю тебе забраться так глубоко, чтобы ее разрушить. 

\- Я не собираюсь ничего рушить! 

\- Слушай, - Ричард положил бумаги на стол, - Три дня назад я продлил свой контракт еще на два года. Я не собираюсь уезжать отсюда, меня здесь все устраивает. А вот ты явно ищешь возможности вернуться. Нью-Йорк, Вегас, Пало-Альто, куда ты побежишь? Мне это не интересно, я останусь здесь. 

\- Я не знаю, как я дал тебе повод так думать обо мне. – Джо вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Он взбежал по тропинке на холм и обошел круглое здание обсерватории. Спрятавшись за ней, он опустился на камень, глядя на раскинувшийся внизу перед ним лес. Он вспомнил слова Кэмерон, злые слова обиженной женщины, которые точно били по самым больным местам. Кэмерон бросила ему в лицо то, что он прошлое, Ричард обвинил его в том, что он будет двигаться в будущее. 

Солнце постепенно садилось, и с каждой минутой становилось холоднее. Джо все собирался подняться и вернуться в дом, но им овладела странная апатия. Он привалился спиной к белой стене и смотрел, как медленно облетает листва с деревьев. Послышались шаги, Ричард вышел из-за поворота и сел рядом с ним. 

\- Всю задницу себе отморозишь. – Тихо сказал он, не глядя на Джо. 

\- Что это она вдруг тебя заинтересовала. 

\- Я не говорил, что она меня не интересует. Я говорил о том, что не хочу оставаться с разбитым сердцем, когда ты уедешь. 

\- Тогда попроси меня. – Усмехнулся Джо. 

\- О чем?

\- Попроси меня остаться. 

\- И это поможет? 

Джо неопределенно повел плечами. 

\- Меня еще никто не просил. 

\- Ну, тогда… Останься, Джо. Не уезжай. 

\- Хорошо. – Макмилан кивнул. 

\- Пойдем в дом, - Позвал Ричард, поднимаясь с земли через несколько минут и протягивая руку Джо. 

\- Сегодня ты готовишь ужин, - заявил Джо, когда они вошли в помещение. 

\- Сегодня у меня другие планы. – Ричард положил руку ему на талию и увлек в комнату.


End file.
